


By the Dawn's Early Light

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one more hour under the blanket cocoon would be just what she needed to shake off the shock of that wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Dawn's Early Light

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been sleeping well at night lately. When the characters start talking at three in the morning, it's usually conversations like this.

The shadows of first light were coming through the window when the phone started to buzz. Olivia reached her hand out of the blanket cocoon, feeling around blindly on the nightstand. The lamp tipped and the alarm clock fell but she finally got her hands on the phone.

“Benson.” She mumbled. What time was it? Who was hurt or even worse? Winter was in full swing in New York City, she did not want to get out of her bed right now. “This is Benson.”

“Detective Benson?”

“Sergeant Benson…who am I speaking to?”

“Olivia Benson?”

“Yes.”

It was hard to hide the exasperation in her voice. She sat up in bed, turned the lamp on its right side and then on. Squinting against the light she looked at the iPhone. It was just a number, no name. She gave her card out to plenty of people so there was no way of knowing who was on the other end of her phone.

“Sergeant, this is Rita Calhoun.”

“Ms. Calhoun, how can I help you?”

“You can't, well no that’s not true. I need to speak to ADA Barba please.”

“I'm sorry?”

“You answered his phone, Sergeant Benson.”

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Olivia looked at the phone again. It looked exactly like hers, there was no discernable difference. Didn’t he used to have a black phone? Not that it would’ve been easy to figure out which was which as she was reaching around in the dark for it. What time was it anyway? Did Rita Calhoun often call at this ungodly hour of the morning looking for the ADA?

“Hello? Sergeant Benson? Is anyone there?”

“Hold on please.”

Olivia made sure to press the hold button on the phone before pulling the covers from over the head of her sleeping companion.

“Wake up.” She shook his shoulder.

“No.” he grumbled like a petulant child. Rafael buried his face in her hip. It couldn’t be morning, he was sure of that. It seemed as if they just fell into bed an hour ago. “Uh uh.”

“It’s your telephone…its Rita Calhoun.”

“My phone.” One green eye opened but it was suspicious.

“You might want to take this call. I put her on hold.”

Rafael muttered an expletive under his breath and took the phone. He also kissed Olivia’s hand. His problem was not with her but with the time of morning and the person on the other end. What did a man have to do in this town for a good night’s rest?

“Rita, to what do I owe the immense pleasure?”

“Seems as if your immense pleasure has nothing to do with me at the moment, Counselor.”

“Please don’t tell me you called at what the hell o’clock to be cheeky. It’s not very becoming.”

“India Shavers is in the wind.” Rita said. “I got a call from her sister in Poughkeepsie.”

“And she doesn’t have any idea where she might be?”

“She's claiming ignorance. I can't compel her to do much more.”

“The DA’s office can.” Now Rafael was sitting up in bed. He looked at Olivia with happy yet sleepy eyes. Then he laid his head on her shoulder.

“So you're willing to put a woman through the ringer who has nothing to do with the case?” Rita asked.

“She and her sister are very close; I'm sure they talk.”

“And I'm sure that’s hearsay.”

“You didn’t call me to help me out and I hope you didn’t call to gloat.” Rafael rubbed his eyes. “What are you looking for?”

“Sexual misconduct…two years probation.”

“No way, he has quite a disturbing history.”

“My client has never been convicted of anything.” Rita said. “Judge Meyers isn't going to allow prior bad acts to be introduced. Your main witness just flew the coop. I'm doing you a favor.”

“By calling at this hour, surely you jest.”

“My client needs an answer. He would like to get back to his family and his life.”

“Your client can stew in Rikers until I find out what's going on. I'm sure he’ll live another 24 hours, which we will all be so grateful for.”

“If we don’t hear from the alleged victim in that time I'm going to the judge with a motion to dismiss.”

“I look forward to sparring with you at a more reasonable hour.” Barba said.

“Tell Sergeant Benson I'm sorry for waking her.”

“Really? Goodbye Rita.”

He hung up the phone, handed it to Olivia, and watched her put it back on the nightstand. She moved her own right next to her pillow.

“I am so sorry about that.” She said.

“So am I. She must be out of her mind to call me at this hour. Please turn out the light.”

“Rafael…”

“Don’t worry, while Rita has some mean girl tendencies I don’t think there will be any threatening notes taped to your locker when we get to school later.”

She laughed. She didn’t want to laugh but he always made her laugh. Reaching to turn out the light she saw that it was barely after six in the morning. He would have to go soon but Benson was on the second shift, three to midnight, for the next couple of weeks. Maybe one more hour under the blanket cocoon would be just what she needed to shake off the shock of that wake up call.

“Mmm, I forgot you wore that to bed last night.” Rafael murmured against the nape of her neck. His hand run up her thigh, her hip, and then her side.

“I'm not wearing anything.” She replied, taking his hand and bringing it around to her belly.

“I know…it’s glorious.”

“Do you want me?”

“I hope that question is rhetorical.”

“Say it.” Olivia turned around in his arms. She caressed his face before taking his breath away with the morning’s first kiss.

“I want you.”

“You want me?” this time when she kissed him, Olivia tugged at his bottom lip. Rafael growled and pulled her closer. 

“Yes.”

“On top?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.”

There was laughter as they tangled under the blankets. Olivia pushed his shoulders and back onto the mattress and straddled him. She liked being on top, even more so with Rafael. His faces when they made love were awesome. His faces when they fucked were second to none. 

They had a good thing going and it wasn’t just about the sex. They had been friends first, drawn to each other in that way you sometimes are to other human beings. She knew that Rafael hadn’t opened up to anyone in a long while like he did with her. So far it was still just the little things but that was a big leap for him. And he never looked at her like she was a victim. 

He never threw things in her face or made her feel like she needed to hold onto something, someone, stronger. He just wanted to be there. One thing Olivia had gotten to know over the years is when a man no longer wanted to be there. She also knew when it was time to walk away. She wanted to be careful with this, have fun before things got serious. 

There was another part of her that wanted to open her arms and let herself fall. He was such a challenge. That kept her coming back for more. Each piece of himself that Rafael revealed only piqued her interest instead of turning it off altogether. 

And the man could fuck, good lord, he could fuck. He was gentle when she needed…more assertive when she said. Their bodies had that chemistry almost from the beginning. Sometimes Olivia just needed some off the wall chemistry. For a long time she was worried that was asking too damn much.

They rolled on the bed after her second orgasm. He was on top and she knew that he was riled up. Rafael was up on his knees, moving even deeper inside of her as he roughly pulled her body to his.

“We good?” he asked, breathless.

“Yeah.” Olivia nodded. She knew he was checking on her, seeing if she was OK with a little assertiveness. “You better not stop.”

She reached back to grab the headboard; her other hand ran down his chest. Olivia’s hips and ass got quite the workout meeting each one of his thrusts with a reply. He found his rhythm quickly but struggled to keep it. Rafael was ready to explode…that’s what she did to him.

“Liv, oh God, ohhh God, Liv, Liv!”

His body shivered like a cold blast of air ran through the room. When he collapsed on top of her, Olivia held onto him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as his heart rate decelerated. He brushed her hair aside to capture her lobe between his lips.

“Is it Friday yet?” he mumbled.

“It’s Tuesday.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I wish I was.” She turned his cheek so she could kiss him. “I need you to do me a big favor.”

“Anything.” With his last bit of strength, Rafael moved his body back onto the bed. He lay on his side, playing with the pendant around Olivia’s neck.

“You need a different color phone, an Otter Box, or something. I never want that to happen again.”

“It’ll be taken care of immediately.”

“There are surely better ways to start the day.” She said.

“And we both know from experience that there are worse.” He kissed her shoulder.

Olivia wasn’t prepared to disagree. She turned in his arms, sighing as she wrapped herself around him. He would be gone from her bed soon and that was something she didn’t want to think about. There were plenty of things Olivia didn’t want to think about. This morning she could add Rita Calhoun and phone debacles to that list.

***


End file.
